


The Prompt Machine: v.IronHappy

by singingwithoutwords



Series: The Prompt Machine [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: dum-e does not approve of PDA in the workshop, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Tony/Happy, against-a-wall kissWarning(s):none





	1. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Tony/Happy, against-a-wall kiss
> 
>  **Warning(s):** none

Outside of the suit, Tony was neither very large nor very strong.  He had good reflexes and good instincts, but he was a bit on the small side for a man his age, and only slightly stronger than average, so if someone really wanted to, it wouldn’t be all that difficult to pick him up and slam him against a wall.  Not that many people had really wanted to, at least not in a sexy way.

So basically this was an altogether new experience for Tony.

He’d spent the last two weeks hopping around Europe doing Pepper’s bidding and counting down the days until he could come home.  He hadn’t even been in the door a full minute before someone grabbed him, spun him around, and did the whole picking-him-up-and-slamming-him-into-a-wall thing.  Which was sexier than one would think, once  he realized that the someone in question was Happy.

Tony opened his mouth to share this newfound bit of very important data, but Happy was apparently having none of that and just hauled off and kissed him.

Tony would never in a million years presume to claim he was a good boyfriend, but even he knew that when your significant other planted one on you, you planted one right back.

Also, please take a note brain- the kissing made the preceding thing with the wall even sexier.

Tony’s lungs were just barely tight enough to be unpleasant by the time Happy let him breathe again.  Happy smiled a bit sheepishly and ducked his head slightly, clearing his throat.

“Welcome home, Boss,”

“I love it when you call me Boss,” Tony commented, grinning.  Since Happy still had him pretty firmly pinned, he shifted slightly and lifted both legs, wrapping them around Happy’s waist.  “Did you miss me?  I’m getting the feeling that you missed me.”

“Of course I missed you, Boss,” Happy said, his smile more fond and less embarrassed.  “Any chance the feeling was mutual?”

“Hell, yes,” Tony said, kissing Happy again. “Pepper is evil, she hates me, I don’t know why I gave her my company.”  Another kiss, just in case Happy had doubts about his feelings here.  “But she promised me a whole week off, and is probably at least partially responsible for that incredibly hot greeting, so I forgive her.  You should slam me into walls more often.”

“I love you, Boss,” Happy said with one of those full, un-self-conscious laughs that Tony adored, stepping away from the wall still supporting Tony like he weighed nothing at all.

Tony wrapped his arms around Happy’s neck and leaned against him, closing his eyes.  “Love you, too.”


	2. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober prompt: clock
> 
> **warning(s):** none

The clock ticked over to midnight with a muted chime that managed not to break the silence so much as make it waver a bit before settling again.  Happy looked up, double-checking the clock against his watch, then stood, crossing the sleek living room and taking the stairs down.

The silence most definitely did not extend to the lab, which was its usual chaotic swirl of noise, light, and innovation.  Happy keyed in his code and opened the door, watching with a slight smile as Tony vaulted a workbench in an attempt to ambush DUM-E.

“You will give me back that wrench, or else,” Tony demanded, swearing when DUM-E just turned on his base and took off in the other direction.  “I’m taking away your fire extinguisher privileges, you overgrown science fair reject!”

DUM-E, clearly not threatened at all, beeped in a way that sounded an awful lot like laughter and continued to flee.

Happy laughed, stepping into DUM-E’s path, and the bot halted with an alarmed whistle.  “Alright, buddy, hand it over,” he said, holding out his hand, and DUM-E obediently dropped the wrench into it.  “That’s enough roughhousing for tonight. Back to your charger.”

DUM-E hung his claw and trundled toward his charger exactly like a sulking child.

“Why does he listen to you and not me?” Tony complained, striding over to reclaim his wrench with a pout.

“It might help if you ever followed through on even your mildest threats,” Happy felt compelled to point out.  “He knows he can get away with anything with you, but if I threaten to take away his fire extinguisher, I’ll actually do it.”

Tony groaned, tossing the wrench onto the closest workbench with a clang.  “What brings you down here?”

“It’s midnight,” Happy said.  “I’m officially off the clock and on vacation.”

“Got any plans?”

“Well, I was hoping to spend some time with my boyfriend, but he’s kind of a workaholic.  Not sure if I can talk him into it.”

“Oh?” Tony asked, grinning.  “Maybe if you’re  _ extra _ convincing?”

“Got any advice?”

“Your boyfriend happens to be very susceptible to kisses,” Tony confided.  “And people who know how to handle his kids.”

Happy laughed, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.  “Is that so?”

“Definitely.  Insider info.”

Happy smiled, leaning in for a kiss, then yelped as they were both sprayed with suppression foam.

DUM-E, fire extinguisher at the ready, beeped disapprovingly, while U peeked out from behind a toolbox with what sounded suspiciously like a wolf whistle.

“JARVIS,” Happy said calmly, “DUM-E’s fire extinguisher privileges are revoked for the next 48 hours.”

“Noted, Mr. Hogan,” JARVIS answered over DUM-E’s dismayed reaction.  “I’ll start the master shower for you.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Tony said, grabbing Happy’s hand and heading for the door.  “Come on, hot stuff- let’s go kiss somewhere not in front of the kids.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
